Goth girls are fabulous
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU! During an evening to watch a horror movie, Freddie would never have thought that things would have evolved that way with both goth.
1. Jade plays the matchmakers

**A/N: As stated in the summary, it is an AU where Freddie never lived in Seattle with his mother and he stayed with his father in LA (so iCarly never existed and everything else). I would not know where to put this story but let's say it's between the beginning of season 4 and the episode "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade". Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Jade plays the matchmakers**

 **Los Angeles, Californie  
** **Hollywood Arts, Winter 2012**

It was his third year at Hollywood Arts, a performing arts high school, and although he is not as talented for most subjects as singing or dancing, Freddie Benson has other qualities as being behind the camera, technical design or tech theater.

Although he is quite solitary, Freddie also has his popularity as most students ask him for help with their work, as administrator for their webcast, creating special effects or even editing film clips. Although he is much appreciated and requested, Freddie prefers to have his space. He never had a girlfriend or a lot of friends so he did not come out much. It does not really bother him as he enjoys loneliness, he just loves to play video games and he does not care if people find it nerdy.

Generally, he sits alone at the asphalt café for lunch most of the time, but he sometimes sits with people of classes. Then one day, these two girls dressed in goth clothes sat down with him. It was nice to be accompanied by pretty girls, even if their looks frighten more than one. They did this for a few weeks.

At this point, they became decent friends, their names being Jade West and Georgie Johnson. He knew a little Jade as he has already worked for her film clips, they get along quite well and have already played games like " _Gears of War_ ". He had not had much interaction with Georgie before the last few weeks, he just knows she is a new student for three months and she is a very talented musician and asked to play concerts. He learned that Jade & Georgie became friends after they almost came to the hands for a reversed coffee story, the two girls are also stubborn to each other and that's probably why that they get along as well.

One day, Jade invites him to her house to relax, it would not be the first time she had already invited him to smoke or have a drink, something her band of friends do not know about her like, it's Jade who say, they are a little _boring_. Freddie agreed for tonight, after a " _normal_ " afternoon in HA, he goes home to get ready and goes to Jade's house. Her mother let him in and he enters her bedroom. Jade and Georgie are already watching TV and they exchange greetings.

He finds them very pretty: Jade had changed for a ' _ **jawbreaker ouija**_ ' black long sleeve crop top and blue skater skirt, with black studded lace-up combat boots. All this is accompanied by a spike rivet leather cuff bracelet, silver&black stackable bracelet set and vintage collar goth heart leather choker necklace. Georgie now wore a ' _ **Cthulu**_ ' green tank top (too fast) and slashed mesh leggings, with green combat boots. Her jewelery is pretty much like Jade's.

They decide to put « **The Scissoring 2** » as it had just come out. Jade did not leave them choice, Georgie shrugged her shoulders as she did not care and Freddie accepted as he enjoys horror movies. As they watch the movie, he feels something pushing him on the shoulder, Freddie turns to Jade, who is on the couch behind him.

The dark-haired goth with red hair strands smiles at him and lowers her eyes to her legs, he looks down to find that Jade has mounted her skirt and spread her legs ... and that she was not wearing underwear. Freddie could see her tattooed pussy with a butterfly on all the pubes, he was shocked by her behavior as he did not detect her any interest for him, at least from his point of view. She smiled and closed her legs. He starts watching the movie again and Jade again attracts his attention. Her little game has continued a few more times.

"What are you doing, Jade? Stop bothering him" Georgie said as she noticed their movement.  
"I do not think it bothers him, and not in a wrong way, right?" Jade answers with a wink, he just smiles.  
"What do you mean?" Georgie looks at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"I thought it would be funny to make him horny, I do not have panties to see him squirm" the dark goth licks her lips "I bet he wants to see your breasts, Georgie. Show them at him!"

Freddie could not believe what was going on, Jade was beginning to take on this strange role of dominatrix.

"I do not think, Jade" the blonde goth answers her.  
"But he wants to see them, there's no harm in showing him your boobs. Show him your breasts" Jade retorts as she gets closer to the blonde.

She focuses primarily on this because, in one of their conversations, Freddie told her that he loves big breasts. Georgie has cup C, while Jade has a cup D. The dark goth takes full advantage to tease him.

"I guess" Georgie shrugged her shoulders, turning away Freddie's head so he could not see her cheeks flushed.

The blonde goth began to lift her tank top until Jade told her to remove her top and remove her bra, that he wanted to see her body and that he thought that Georgie was hot, which Freddie blushed in turn. Georgie has arrested in arguing but she eventually removed her top by exposing her dark green bra.

* * *

Freddie could not believe she was listening to her friend. Georgie's bra is removed and her breasts jiggled as she moved.

"Do not you think Georgie's body is hot? Do not you make it hard?" Jade said grabbing the breasts of Georgia for a second, to make them jiggle.  
"Yes" he replied, looking at Georgie.

The blonde goth looked confused and proud as she hung her arms to hide her breasts. Jade smiled at the honest answer and proceeded to slowly take her skirt.

"And me?" the brunette withred hair strands asks in now being standing with just her blue bra "what about when I do that?" Jade then adds that she sits, spreading her legs to expose her pink and wet pussy.

Georgie looks at him not knowing what to do, Jade could see that he was still looking at the blonde from time to time.

"Come beside me, Georgie. Let's enjoy him together!"  
"I do not do that," Georgie answers, shaking her head.  
"C'mon, I promise if we do him masturbate, he will be finished in a minute" Jade was right at that moment, he was going crazy.  
"I do not pull off my pants, but I sat next to you" Georgie said.

Now, Freddie has Jade's pussy in full screen with her legs spread and her knees bent, she moves her hand up and down on her sex. She rubbed her pussy with one of her fingers and he could hear it is as wet as silky.

"Play a little with your breasts, Georgie. Start by masturbating, Freddie, I want to watch you cum" Jade declares.  
"I do not know if I can" Freddie told her, as he had never done in front of anyone.  
"You can look at whatever you want from us if it can help you" Jade said carefully choosing her next words "either you do it in front of us, or you wait until you get home and you masturbate yourself with the memory of what you saw."

Damn, Jade is really sneaky as she's right! Freddie begins to go out and masturbate his hard cock. Jade whistled in admiration and tells Georgie teasingly that he has a very nice piece in his pants. He had watched her progress for almost an hour, so he's ready to cum right from the start. He watches Jade panting while playing with her pussy as she watches Georgie play with her tits. He begins to feel the enjoyment come after a minute.

"I think I'll soon cum" he said looking at Georgie.  
"I allow you to play with my wet pussy while you're enjoying, only if you look me in the eyes while you're doing it" Jade says seductively, Freddie quickly agrees.

He rushes to Jade and she licks her fingers as he touches her pussy. He is surprised by how soft and silky it is, it feels wet and warm. He can feel her body tighten. Jade feels so hot that his finger slips deep into her, it feels so hot and wet ... He can no longer restrain his enjoyment.

"Do not close your eyes! Look at me and cum on my big breasts!" Jade said as he remembered his debt, then he looked at her.

After a few seconds, Freddie may feel unable to restrain his enjoyment. He breathes heavily while keeping his gaze in Jade's blue eyes, the dark goth raises her big breasts with her bra and crushes them so as not to lose Freddie's white cream that will soon arrive. She smiled at him and he moaned. Jade continues to watch him and he cum.

"See, it was much better than going home and masturbating alone" Jade winked at him.

She recovers from his seed on her milky breast, she takes a lick that slips between her nipple and her bra, and brings it to her mouth to taste it, while making a naughty noise that excited him again. Fuck! Jade is really erotic, no wonder that the majority of guys masturbate in the men's toilet by moaning her name.

"Yes, that's for sure ..." Freddie said.

Georgie smiled at him and both had to go home as it was late, so they left together. On the way home, Georgie asked if he thought she was attractive as Jade according to him. Freddie says he thinks she's as attractive as their friend.

A week later, Georgie & Freddie are a couple.

Jade did not care, as if she wanted to see him cum before her friend could.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Georgie Johnson as Kellen McGee**

 **Jade West as Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**


	2. Their first threesome

**A/N: I wanted to make a sequel as the first chapter was pretty soft, and now I wanted to do something hard with this trio. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Their first threesome**

 **Los Angeles, Spring 2013**

Georgie & Freddie have been together for three months and now have a very active sex life. This is difficult to achieve when they were inexperienced enough before their friend Jade gives them a hand. Georgie had already done some things in Denver before moving to LA but nothing as daring as it was three months ago (and the blonde goth is not as extrovert as her appearance can suggest), and Freddie mostly learned through conversations with Jade on SlapFlash.

At the beginning of their relationship, things were a little awkward as he did not know much about the physical relationship, as porn was not a big help, Freddie had gone to Jade. The dark goth is really very good advice, much like his little devil on his shoulder whispering ' _good_ ' things to do. As time passed and more Freddie took initiatives with Georgie, like the time they did it in a men's washroom in HA, his girlfriend was as panicked as excited about the risk of being caught by a student.

Still under the good advice of Jade, Freddie had asked to try to send sextos with images to Georgie, she was a little reluctant at first but now, it was commonplace for the blonde guitarist to send hom a picture of she in a sexy outfit (or without clothing), it even gives her a boost to her ego to feel attractive to her boyfriend. The last photo was in a sensual pose in her bathroom: sitting with legs apart and knees bent, back arched with one hand behind her head holding her hair in the air, and the other hand hiding her femininity, the blonde gave him a seductive smile. Georgie was simply wearing a fishnet crop top (including four bow ties in the middle of top to bottom of the garment) with fishnet stockings too, this lingerie was connected by garter. Let's just say after that, he ran at her home and they missed the morning of classes the next day.

Now, in the beginning of March, the couple is really in phase and Freddie did not really need the advice of Jade anymore, but he felt bad when he is happy with Georgie and it is also thanks to the help of his friend, friend who remains always single. He wanted to give her a hand in his turn.

While they are lying on the side in front of each other, in the bed of Georgie watching this redhead on the blonde of this porn movie, Freddie has just thought of something.

"Have you ever tried that?" he told her while continuing to masturbate her.

As it was the end of the week, and after the end of Georgie's punishment by her mother for being too late in school, he was able to visit his girlfriend. They catch up on the lost time as Georgie's mother will did not come back from the weekend, they started to make out after dinner and they are just in their underwear watching this movie.

"Just once, it was with my best friend in Denver" the blond goth admitted panting, she had some trouble talking like he finger slowly her to tease her "it was new and very enjoying but a little embarrassing ... I had thought about trying again, but only if you also participate with me."  
"I thought of someone but I'll have to ask her" he replies as he kisses her, his tongue whirling in her mouth in search of hers to wrap it.

Georgie groaned in his mouth as she easily let herself dominated in their kiss, she scratched his chest with her nails to show him that she appreciated until her cry was choked as he pulled out his fingers. He put her on the back before tearing her shorty and penetrating her with his big cock, which she becomes increasingly dependent on.

As they continue their passionate frolic, Georgie tries to make him accelerated but Freddie continues to make love to her slowly, which irritates her to the highest point but she also adores that he seeks to satisfy her, to make her happy.

After their love, they are lying on her bed enjoying the presence of the other, they keep talking about this girl for their trio. They discuss a lot about it when they are in bed or wherever they can screw their brain and find the idea where they could make their trio.

 **...**

 **Few weeks later,**

Outside of town in Santa Barbara, Georgie & Freddie arrived a little earlier than expected at the beach house they had rented for the spring break. They have the opportunity to put the suitcases inside and they wait for their guest by preparing a few things for their week. They had talked with Jade over the last few weeks about their project, she was the only one Georgie was comfortable with and Freddie wanted to give her back the favor.

Not to mention that they discussed between them and they had some fantasies to satiate with the beautiful dark goth.

When Jade sends them a texto that she is in front of their house, Georgie gets up to open her, followed by her boyfriend. Jade had been unavailable during these weeks as she had a busy schedule with these photoshoots, the couple smiled at Jade who walks inside and they get pretty excited by seeing her in her outfit, say unusual for Jade.

Jade West is dressed in a rather special dress. Her dress has a large V-neckline where they could see half of her boobs, her dress exposes her arms naked and goes down to mid-thighs, her dress is in fishnet with a multitude of dark blue stripes. They can clearly see her body and navel through the dress, although they hide her intimate places with blue strips. Jade's dark hair have dark blue hair tips, her nails are painted blue too and she now has two lip rings: one on each side of her lower lip.

Freddie looks at Georgie, she wears a little white semi-transparent summer dress with a silver belt, the blonde just wanted to relax and she did not need to wear her gothic clothes. She wanted a little change for this week.

His girlfriend smiles Jade and kisses her languorously, a positive answer to the Jade outfit he agrees, he welcomes her with a brief hug and kiss. The girls sit together on the couch while he goes to the bar to get the wines. The conversation begins as they fill their final moments in their lives: Jade signed a contract with Mason Thornesmith for a duo tour with Tori Vega, Georgie recording her first album with Lucy Stone, and Freddie writing her second script after selling the first to a big studio.

Although they have become more liberated, Jade sees that they are still a little shy with the thing threesomes, she rolls her eyes before putting a hand on the thigh of Georgie to make her feel comfortable. As they continue to chat, Georgie returns the caresses of Jade, her hand climbs slowly up. Freddie can feel his cock stir as the girls caresses each other under his eyes.

In unison to raise their dresses under their caresses, their thighs are perfectly exposed and he has a glorious view on the sexy cage-back lacy panties of Georgie and the tattooed and very wet pussy of Jade. Freddie did not know this exhibitionist side of the dark goth, she always arrives to surprised him. Georgie reaches her target first, her hand touching the silky lips of Jade's pussy, who gasping. Jade pants quickly but she makes a quick move so that her fingers find the juicy sex of his girlfriend.

They lean over each other and kiss again. A sweet and tender kiss, open mouth and their tongues explode, while their hands continue their intimate caress. His cock is now hard as the stone and his head turns as he watches them make out. Jade tore the sexy underwear of Georgie and both gently masturbate the pussy and clitoris on the other.

Freddie can feel the ambience become very sexual and he quickly suggested they go to the bedroom. The girls break their kiss and they laugh, all the tension released they realize that their shyness has disappeared and that it will work.

"Freddie, you do not mind if Jade and I have, say, ten minutes to start, please? Oh and can you bring the wine of the car too?" Georgie said, sliding her finger covered with Jade juice to her mouth to taste it.  
"Yes my mistresses, everything to serve you!" he says with his mocking tone.

They both laugh, they walk to the room staggering a bit and he walks to the car looking at the time on his phone. Sitting back, Freddie swallows the rest of his glass of wine, thinking of everything that will happen in the week with his two favorite girls.

* * *

It's going to be fifteen minutes now, he goes back inside the house with a bottle in his hand and he quietly lets go to the bedroom. At the half-open door, Freddie sees the beautiful view of two beautiful girls, semi-dressed in a passionate embrace on the bed. Not wanting to break this sexy scene, he sits in an armchair to watch them.

They are side by side, their dresses around their waist as they kiss fiercely, Georgie grabs and crushes the big breasts with one hand, while pulling on the pinknipples of Jade with the other hand, while the dark goth explores every inch of the hot and juicy pussy of the blonde goth. Fuck, it's very erotic and well beyond his wildest dreams.

Jade pushes Georgie on her back and she raises her buttocks to pull her dress and quickly remove hers. They are now naked and what a sexy show: two beautiful nymphos very sexual and ready to fuck. Jade pushes his girlfriend's sexy ass into the air so that the blonde goth has the bent back, and Jade spreads her ass to bury her face in her pussy and start eating her.

"Oh fuck! OH FUCK!" Georgie groans loudly as she puts her legs on Jade's shoulders. She keeps her brown head between her legs and with one hand, as she pinches her big nipples with other hand to enjoy the good pain.

His cock is harder than ever and he gets more and more excited watching their show. Jade moans in Georgie's spongy pussy, brushing and licking her clit and fucking her wet hole. The two girls gasp and groan hard, and with a dull groan, Jade raises her head back and begins to fingered her friend. Georgie moves closer, gasping and sighing quickly with an orgasm, with wide-eyed and open mouth. She looks at Freddie and points to Jade's ass and mouth.

"Fuck her pussy!" Georgie said moaning.

He moves quietly behind his friend, his cock hard and streaming seminal fluid.

"Strike my clit, babe. Caress and suck my dirty cock hole that licks you!" Georgie shouted.

Jade moans and respects her desires, excited to discover the dominant side of the blonde, and unaware that her boyfriend is about to fuck her pussy.

With a blow, Freddie pushes hard his cock deep into her wet vagina until her balls hit her ass. Jade shouts but Georgie holds her head firmly between her thighs as he draws her legs on Jade's back. Jade is trapped, buried to the pussy of Georgie, fucked in sandwich.

He fucks her first slowly, then quickly, then slowly while savoring every passage in her delicious sex that holds his cock in her hot and pulsating velvety. They are all near to cum after about ten minutes. Georgie twists and moans as Jade eats and sucks her delicious pussy as Freddie fucks her faster and harder, crushing her mouth in Georgie's wet pussy with each thrust.

As Georgie cum, Freddie sees something shiny instead of the pink pleated hole of the dark goth. It is not too surprising that Jade has an anal plug, a silver plated plug decorated with rhinestones ending with a kind of false blue jewels. Feeling teased, Freddie removes her anal plug gently, making her moan as he quickly pulls it off and discovers that the toy is as big as his fist. He throws it into the room and sees her anus contract several, and still does not close. What a slut!

He easily penetrates the asshole of Jade with his hand, and she soon cum as difficult as he fisted her half a dozen times. A flood of hot vaginal juice covers his sex as her vaginal walls palpitate and make him cum as well. Freddie feels a wave of juice squeezed through his big cock as he lets go, and pump his hot and creamy white cum deep into her uterus to impregnated her. She collapses on Georgie's stomach as they slow down, his blows diminish as the last drops ooze and dripping on her ass as it slips out.

The trio collapsed, filled for one and emptied for the two other. The bed soaked in juice and the room is filled with a sexy and hot aroma.

Georgie & Freddie taking Jade in sandwich, they all fell asleep in a sexual satisfaction.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Georgie Johnson as Kellen McGee**

 **Jade West as Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**


End file.
